Once Upon A Time
by emmytsa
Summary: A fairytale. Response to DannyMary challenge.


This fic was written in response to a summer challenge on a Danny/Mary forum I belong to. It is extremely AU and just written purely for fun and fluff.

**Challenge:**The fic must include all of the following:a birthday party; someone makes an extravagent purchase; Danny's father is still alive; someone has a life-changing announcement to make; the fic is NOT set in the casino

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

"I do not understand why everyone suddenly thinks I am in need of a husband," the young woman walked purposefully through the halls of the castle, her mother at her side.

"Heavens, Delinda, isn't it perfectly obvious? You're well past the age. I think your father has been quite indulgent, but it is time for you to produce an heir."

"But, mother, I wish to marry for love."

"I did not love your father when I married him, but I grew to love him over time. You will do the same."

"I cannot imagine how I should grow to love any of the trolls Father has put before me."

"Enough!" Both women were startled from their conversation as they entered the great hall and came face to face with the subject of Delinda's ire. "You are a princess, heir to the throne of Montecito and you will choose a husband before your next birthday or I will choose one for you."

"But Father, that's tomorrow…"

"Silence! You will be the death of me, child. Now, make yourself ready. The warriors are returning from the northern border and I wish for us to greet them." King Edward ordered as he stomped away from his family, ignoring his daughter's shriek of frustration.

---

Sir Daniel raced up the steps of the castle, two at a time. He'd been gone for more than a month, trying to secure the border of Montecito from the army of Mandalay and the only thing he could think of upon his return was finding the face that had filled his dreams for all that time. Heading straight for the princess' bed chambers, he threw open the door startling the young woman kneeling on the floor near the window, a needle and thread in her hands.

"Daniel?" she asked in disbelief.

He crossed the room in three long strides and pulled her to her feet, crushing her in his arms as he breathed in her sweet scent.

"When did you return?" she asked, peppering his face with kisses, "You were not expected until weeks end."

"Just now. I had to see you. I missed you so much, my love."

"I missed you too."

Mary. Daniel had known her since they were children and he had loved her almost as long. That love had only grown when they reached adulthood, Daniel being commissioned as a knight by King Edward while Mary took her role as Princess Delinda's lady in waiting.

"Are you well? I heard news that the Countess d'Wynn had taken ill from a fever. I feared you might succumb as well."

"Daniel, I am fine," she giggled. "And it was not a fever that plagued the Countess. I fear she partook of one too many libations and was put to bed for several days."

"Dear heavens, I am beginning to understand why she is without a husband."

Samantha, the Countess d'Wynn was a cousin of Queen Jillian and had been staying with them since her husband had left for the new world and never returned. She was quite independent, for lack of a better word, and Mary had come to enjoy her company.

"Yes, I think it's quite possible she ate him alive, Daniel," Mary said in mock horror before they both erupted in a fit of laughter. As the laughter quieted, Daniel leaned down to kiss Mary softly, her smile always having been his undoing.

Once they broke, Mary's face turned serious, "And what of you, Sir Daniel? News was so scarce from the lines. Was it a fierce battle?"

"It was. We lost almost half our men, but we still prevailed. Montecito is safe, but I do not wish to talk of such things. Tell me what has happened since I've been away. I hear there is a grand ball planned for tomorrow night."

"Yes, to celebrate the princess' birthday. Delinda is now in a particularly foul mood because of it."

"That doesn't sound like Delinda. She loves parties, especially ones in her honor."

"Yes, but the King has ordered her to choose a husband and you know how much she hates to be told what to do."

"Speaking of choosing a husband…," Daniel said, caressing the side of her face with his hand, "when can we tell the King of our betrothal?"

"Oh, Daniel. Are you sure?"

"Of course, my love. It's the only thing that has kept me going these long weeks away. I am ready for us to marry."

Mary smiled before responding, "Well, we cannot say anything until after the ball. It is Delinda's night and she will hate if the attention is on anyone but herself." When Daniel had mentioned his intentions before the latest war she had briefly wondered if he was only asking because he felt he'd never return. The thought had frightened her for so many reasons, but now that he was home her heart swelled at the thought of being his wife forever.

"The day after tomorrow then?" he asked, his face like that of an eager child.

"Yes, but until then...not a word. I do not wish to spoil Delinda's birthday any more than it already is."

Daniel leaned down until his lips met hers again, this time more passionately, but voices in the hall quickly sent them scurrying to opposite sides of the room. The two young lovers tried to look impassive as Princess Delinda and her cousin entered the room.

"It is not often a princess finds such a dashing knight in her bedchamber," Delinda's eyebrow raised at the sight of Sir Daniel. He was her father's favorite warrior--noble to a fault and quite handsome at that.

"Yes, your highness. I was inquiring of Mary about the ball tomorrow evening. She assures me it will be a grand party." Daniel gave a polite bow to the princess and Countess d'Wynn who had joined them in the room.

"Yes, the ball...," Delinda's face turned annoyed as she thought of her father's ultimatum, but suddenly something occurred to her. The idea in her head would either satisfy her father tremendously or anger him to no end and Delinda knew she would derive great pleasure from it either way. "Will you be attending, Sir Daniel?"

"But of course, your highness. I would not miss it for the world," Daniel crossed the room to make his exit, quickly turning to give Mary a wink that only she could see.

"Then it truly shall be memorable," Delinda assured him as she unexpectedly linked her arm through his and led him from the room. Once they were gone, the Countess looked from the now empty doorway back to Mary who had dutifully resumed her work on the hem of Delinda's gown.

"Perhaps if you told Delinda of your affection for Sir Daniel she would not be so forward with her attentions."

"If she has not seen it by now, Samantha, she will never see. Besides, we are to announce our betrothal in two days. I will bite my tongue until then."

---

The sun was barely setting behind the trees as Daniel's steed galloped across the clearing towards the lake. It had taken him quite some time to excuse himself from the princess' company and then even longer to brief the King at round table, but a note from Mary slipped into his hand by the Countess had given him something to look forward to.

As he tied his horse to a low lying branch he caught a glimpse of her near the falls. She was absolutely breathtaking. Mary had stripped down to her chemise and the billowy white fabric floated around her as she lay on her back in the water, her hair a fiery red crown above her head. Daniel removed his own clothing until he was in nothing but his breeches and waded out into the water to join her. She had noticed him on the shore and her eyes on him as he slowly moved closer bore a searing crevice of desire straight through to his soul.

Reaching her in the deepest part of the water he pulled her almost roughly until her body was flush against his and devoured her mouth with his own. Daniel swore the heat of their skin against the chill of the water was creating a fog-like mist across the lake, the hissing sound of the steam nature's contented sigh to match their own. They had met here many times before--as children playing in the shallow water along the shore and later as lovers, their secret liaisons and stolen moments sometimes being all that kept them sane.

As the sun set and the moon rose higher in the sky, they stayed that way, locked in the other's embrace, bobbing together in the cool depths of the lake until the night air chilled. Hand in hand they made their way back to the shore, Daniel pulling the blanket from his horse to warm them both and as they found a place beneath a large tree. Settling against the sturdy trunk, Mary cradled in Daniel's arms, they both stared mesmerized as the moon reflected in the smooth waters of the lake, its light casting an ethereal glow across the kingdom.

"We mustn't fall asleep, Daniel. I have to be back soon or Delinda will be suspicious."

"Let her be then. I do not care."

"You may not, but I do not wish her to think me improper."

"Improper or not, I quite like you this way," he whispered huskily, pushing the blanket and chemise aside so that he could taste the skin of her shoulder.

Mary moaned contentedly as the rough skin of his hands pushed the fabric further down her body. She let him explore for only another moment before she pulled away, placing both hands on either side of his face. "Soon, my love…I promise, but for now I must return."

Mary stood and found her clothing, carefully putting on each piece one by one. As she struggled with the corseting of the bodice she couldn't help but notice Daniel's amusement as he watched.

"Are you quite enjoying yourself, Sir Daniel?"

"I would be enjoying myself more if you were still in only your chemise."

"Well, once we are married you may have me in my chemise day and night, but for now…"

"What if I should wish you in less than your chemise?"

"Well, then you may have that too, my wicked love," she giggled, having finally made herself presentable.

Daniel stood then, helping her up the hill and giving her a leg up onto her mare. "Stay on the path."

"I promise. And if our paths do not cross before then I will see you at the ball."

"Until then," he agreed, giving her horse a hearty slap to send her on her way.

---

"Good morning, Father."

"Daniel," the older man stopped his work and moved to embrace his son. "I heard you had returned. I expected to hear from you last night."

"I am sorry. I had round table with the King and then there was much celebrating. What are you working on? It is exquisite." Daniel reverently ran his hand along the blade and across the jewel-encrusted hilt. His father had made him blades before, but nothing as beautiful as this.

"The King has commissioned a sword for his new son-in-law."

"Ah yes, the mystery man who shall one day rule the kingdom."

"Well, it is well past time for the princess to choose. And what of you, son? When shall you find a wife?"

"That is what I wish to speak with you about. I've asked for Mary's hand."

"I did not know your affections for Mary ran so deep."

"I love her…very much, Father. I think it is quite possible that I have always loved her."

"I am glad son. I had always hoped that you would find as great a love as I did in your mother. So, I assume you have asked her lecherous father?"

"Oh, how I do despise him, but yes, before I left. The drunk traded her hand for a few shillings and a pint of ale, but to keep him away from her I would have gladly paid any price."

"Well, please give her my congratulations. I do not see her as much since she moved to the castle."

"We will be announcing it tomorrow to the King. I would very much like if you would be there."

"Of course."

---

"I am anxious to see who she chooses."

"Are you secretly hoping it will be you, Sir Michael?"

"Of course not, but you must admit, Daniel, whomever Princess Delinda chooses will affect the future of our Kingdom."

"Perhaps. Although, knowing her highness she might very well choose a man of humble background--one who can be easily led and bent to her will."

"The King would never allow such a thing. Delinda is royalty and she must marry as such."

"According to Mary, the King would very well accept her marriage to a pauper if it would produce him an heir. He cares nothing of alliances or wealth at this point."

When the two men entered the great hall the festivities were already underway and the King had just stepped forward to make an announcement. Daniel immediately sought out Mary while Michael journeyed to a table filled with young courtesans.

"Good subjects, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you to this most joyous celebration—the anniversary of my daughter's birth. As my gift, I have presented her with a prized stallion, borne of the finest mare in the land and now I would hope that she shall present to me a gift in return. The choice of her husband. Delinda?"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Delinda made her way to the head of the table. Kissing her father on the cheek, she turned to the room.

"It has been a difficult decision, but I hope that my choice brings stability and peace to the kingdom."

Various shouts arose from the drunken crowd as the princess paused for dramatic effect.

"Come on, now." "Give us the name."

"I choose…..," a hush fell over the room as the revelers finally quieted to hear her choice, "…Sir Daniel McCoy."

The hall remained silent for only a moment before it erupted into applause. Both Mary and Daniel stood in shock until a group of men pulled him from her side and thrust the young knight towards the front of the room.

"A fine choice, my darling daughter," the King raised his chalice before turning to the young man, "welcome to the family Sir Daniel."

Daniel was dumbfounded, unable to reply as he dazedly accepted the sword his father had made. His gaze flew nervously from the King to the spot where Mary had been. He searched the room with his eyes, helpless to do anything but watch as he noticed her struggle to open the heavy wooden door in a desperate attempt to flee. He sent up a silent prayer that she would be alright until he could make his exit from this terrible mess.

---

Daniel rode his horse hard and fast through the forest. It had taken him almost an hour to extricate himself from the royal family's grasp and by that time Mary was nowhere to be found. According to the night sentry, she had taken her horse and ridden out of the castle gates at top speed and Daniel hoped that she was going to the one place he would be able to find her. As he approached the lake he noticed her mare wandering along the path, the reins loose around her neck. Jumping from his mount he ran down the embankment towards the water's edge, finally noticing her crumpled form near the base of the large cypress tree.

"Dear God, Mary, are you hurt? Were you thrown? Speak to me," he pulled her into his arms and relief flooded his being as he felt her own arms wind their way around his neck, sobs racking her tiny frame.

"You cannot marry her, Daniel. Promise you me you won't." she cried, her grip tightening.

When he did not immediately respond, Mary pulled back to see his face and sorrowfully recognized the meaning of his anguished look. She slapped at his arms, pushing herself away from him as she scampered towards the waters edge. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do! What would you have me do? I cannot dishonor the King by refusing his daughter. I would be banished or worse and quite likely you along with me."

"Then what shall become of us?" she asked, her voice broken.

"Mary, you are my love. You will always be my love regardless of any marriage. We can still be together."

"So you wish to keep me in your bed. Is that it?"

"Mary."

"I will not be your whore, Daniel," she told him, her pride leading her defiantly back up the hillside to her horse.

"Mary, please….please… do not go," Daniel begged, trying to go after her but falling back down the hill as his boot caught on a jagged rock. "Mary wait! I love you."

The desperation in his tone made her pause and she turned to look at him, her heart breaking for both of them as she spoke, "And I love you, but some things are just not meant to be."

---

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Delinda. You know very well that Mary has given her heart to Daniel," the Countess scolded her cousin as they strolled through the castle garden.

"I knew no such thing, Samantha. It was not like any one felt the need to tell me and besides, it is too late now. My father is happy with my choice and I have given Daniel the kingdom on a silver platter. Do you honestly think he would prefer to marry a handmaiden?"

"You are selfish and spiteful. All your talk of marrying for love and here you are-- destroying that very thing in its truest form."

"What do you know of love, Samantha? Your husband preferred to sail to his death than spend one more moment with you."

Samantha gasped. Despite her distaste for her long-absent husband, her cousin's barb still stung.

Realizing she had been too harsh, Delinda quickly tried to apologize. "I am sorry, cousin. I did not mean such a thing. I will speak with Mary. Surely if she loves Daniel she will see that this arrangement is best."

"You will do no such thing. I am journeying back to Wynn and I will make arrangements for Mary to accompany me. I fear her heart would not survive should she be forced to endure the celebration of your marriage."

---

"Shall I bow down and call you majesty?"

"Enough, Michael. I do not wish to think of things to come." The two knights rode solemnly through the forest, returning from their patrol of the village of Harrah.

"You were so right in your prediction, Daniel. The princess chose perfectly someone of feeble mind, bendable to her will."

"Do you ever stop jesting? Perhaps we should fashion you a pointy hat and place you at the foot of the King for his amusement."

"I believe that will be your position."

Daniel sighed, disgustedly—trotting his horse at a faster clip so as to separate himself from his friend.

"Have you spoken with her?" Michael called out, increasing his own pace to catch up.

"Yes, many times. She prattles on incessantly about things I have no interest in."

"Well, perhaps your acceptance of her is jaded by your distaste at the situation, but I did not mean Delinda. Have you spoken with Mary?"

"She will not see me. I have called on her numerous times in the last week, but my efforts to make contact have been thwarted by the Countess. I am glad that someone is looking out for her--protecting her as it were, but I hate that it is my company she now has to be shielded against."

"I hear tell that she is returning to Wynn with the Countess."

"For how long?" Daniel asked with worry, his heart lurching to his throat at the thought of her absence.

"Perhaps until her heart has mended."

The two rode in silence for a bit, Daniel still contemplating Michael's words. They had reached the edge of the forest and were making their way across the valley towards the castle when Daniel finally spoke again, "What would you do, Michael? If it were you? Would you take her and run? Flee the kingdom and live a vagabond life, always running, trying to escape the stigma of your betrayal of the King?"

"I cannot answer that, Daniel. The decision must be yours."

He hesitated only a moment before he responded, "I will not do that to Mary. The King is a fair man, but his daughter is his life and to disgrace her…for Mary to be perceived as a rival… I do not wish that. If I must marry Delinda to keep Mary safe then that is what I shall do."

---

As the wedding approached, both Mary and Daniel grew more miserable with each passing day. Daniel had only succeeded in cornering her outside the miller's cottage one morning, but she'd hastily run from him, begging him to let her be. His heart grew weary, the pain in his chest more gripping each time he saw her face and he wondered if it would ever get better, if perhaps with her departure from the kingdom his heart would heal or if it would simply shrivel up and wither away without the sweet breath of his one true love helping it to beat.

As he sat at the King's table the night before the wedding, Daniel thought he could feel himself dying. The Hall filled with the sounds of celebration, but he swore he could slowly feel the last visage of his being slipping from his grasp. Mary had not come, the pretense of packing the Countess for her long journey keeping her from the feast. They were to leave in the morning before the ceremony--much to the King and Queen's dismay--but the Countess had insisted, saying she had pressing business to attend to. Daniel did not believe that excuse, he knew the timing was for Mary's sake and part of him was glad for it. As much as he hated for her to leave him, he would gladly fall on his sword for her not to have to feel one more ounce of pain throughout this whole ordeal and he knew that letting her go was the only way.

He drained his wine as he glanced up to see the King rising from his seat to make a toast.

"Dear subjects, this is a most joyous occasion. Tomorrow my daughter shall be married and Sir Daniel McCoy shall take his rightful place at her side."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Daniel slammed his chalice on the hard wooden table, waiting for the servant to refill his wine. Delinda glanced nervously from her father to her fiancé. She had watched him grow increasingly sullen these last few weeks and she wondered if he might drink himself into oblivion. As she listened to her father drone on about family and honor she came to a decision. She had to stop this. She could not live with herself if she allowed it to continue one moment longer.

"Stop!" she cried, startling a bit as the attention of the entire Hall focused on her at once.

"Delinda, my dear, what are you doing? Do you wish to speak?"

"Yes, Father," she said, standing from her seat and looking down at the man who was to be her husband. "Sir Daniel, do you love me?"

Daniel was aroused from his stupor and looked up, confused at her question. "I…I am fond of you… but love has nothing to do with marriage." It was a philosophy he had forced himself to accept considering the current state of his affairs.

The King looked on with deep concern as he watched Sir Daniel avoid his daughter's eyes, staring only into the depth of his cup.

"But does your heart belong to another?" She asked him pleadingly, a tone he could not ignore.

Finally meeting her gaze, his answer was but a whisper, "Yes."

"WHAT?" the King bellowed in anger. "You dare to disgrace my daughter? You dare to dishonor your King?"

Daniel did not answer, appalled that he had revealed too much.

"No, Father, it is I who is the disgrace," Delinda responded. "I knew. I knew of Sir Daniel's great love and yet I let this farce continue. I shrouded myself in hypocrisy and for that I am truly ashamed. I am sorry. I am so very sorry."

"Who is this great love you speak of? Is she in attendance?"

The question was directed at Daniel, but when he refused to answer Delinda provided the name, "It is Mary, Father. Mary Connell."

"Bring her to me."

That provoked Daniel's attention and he shot to his feet, "Your majesty, NO! She is an innocent in all of this. We were to announce our betrothal the night after Delinda's birthday. Neither of us knew of the princess' intentions. If you are to punish someone for betrayal let it be me. I beg of you."

"Silence. Bring her to me at once!"

The guards left the room as everyone waited anxiously. Word had already traveled throughout the castle and it took only a few moments for the crowd to part, revealing four of the castle guards surrounding a confused and frightened looking Mary. As she was brought forth, Daniel's hand automatically moved to his sword--the same one crafted by his father—as he readied to defend Mary at all costs.

"Mary Connell," the King asked, his tone still harsh and demanding.

"Yes, your majesty," she answered, her head bowed as she fell into a deep curtsy.

"Are you in love with Sir Daniel?"

Mary's heart stopped as she heard the question. Trembling she rose to her feet and glanced around the room at the faces in the crowd—faces of shock, faces of sympathy and one face of absolute terror. Looking deeply into Daniel's eyes she summoned a strength and courage she did not feel and turned her gaze to the King.

"Yes, your majesty…with all that I am."

A hush fell over the room as the subjects waited for the harsh rebuke or scathing punishment of their ruler, but none came. Instead the King smiled, a truly sincere smile and lifted his gaze from Mary's to the room. "Then this glorious feast and wedding preparation shall not go to waste," Daniel and Mary both looked confused as the King raised his chalice to the rest of the guests, "To Daniel and Mary."

"To Daniel and Mary," the entirety of the hall shouted back, raising their own cups in response.

As Daniel still stood firmly in place, the King gave him a gentle nudge, "Well go on, man. Take your bride," the King ordered, a smile dancing across his face.

Daniel did not need to be told twice. He leapt from the platform and took Mary into his arms. Lifting her up over his head as she cried and laughed in sheer delight.

"Thank you, Father," Delinda said quietly, placing her hand atop the King's once they had taken their seats again. He patted it reassuringly before speaking, "I am not the ogre everyone thinks me to be, but do not think you are off the hook, my dear daughter. You still need to find a husband…"

"But…"

"But I am willing to compromise."

"I wish to marry for love. I wish to find what they have found," Delinda pleaded, nodding her head towards Mary and Daniel who were still locked tightly in each others embrace.

"Very well," her father sighed, exasperated, "But could you possibly find it by the next harvest? I'm not getting any younger, my dear."

…and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
